


devil's swing

by czerni



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Blood Play, Consensual Violence?????, F/M, Introspection, Kissing, i have no idea how to tag this, rate is for my paranoia there is nothing too graphic here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czerni/pseuds/czerni
Summary: “I could just eat you up,” he mutters with something like love deep beneath the red ocean of his eyes, his claws around her waist and his teeth-razor blades on her neck and Charlie knows he isn’t lying.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 164





	devil's swing

Charlie feels the contact before it happens. She feels it like a stab in the chest; like a cold taken from the harshest of winters freezing her plastic bones, numbing her fingers softly tangled in Alastor’s neck; she feels it like a fire eating her alive from the inside, as if she had willingly swallowed the sun in a single gulp— Her demon blood burning inside of her veins and her heart beating to the tune of the song that resonates in the room with a spectral echo as they move around with synchronized steps, their bodies entwined in a ghostly dance.

(because the Devil has asked hell’s daughter to dance with him and he makes her spin between his arms of red death with his southern-gentleman charm,

he makes her spin and he brings her higher and higher

until her head is spinning as well and she doesn’t want to touch the ground never again.)

X

It doesn’t really take her by surprise.

After all it had been a long day, for both of them. Nobody had warned her that treating with damned souls would be so exhausting— or, if they did, she just hadn’t listened to them in the moment— but the few demons that had accepted the rehabilitation that the hotel offered were making an incredible progress, and even if there still wasn’t a fully redeemed soul Charlie couldn’t be happier or more grateful. Grateful with Alastor, because she knows that without his help and the influence of his name none of this could have happened and her hotel would still be the laughing stock of the press. Of course, now with the Radio Demon by her side no one dared even make a bad comment about the project, at least not in front of them.

Perhaps it had been precisely because of that gratitude that all of this had started in the first place, Charlie thinks absently, letting herself be guided by Alastor’s arms around her waist and his nocturnal predator eyes watching her expression carefully. Yes, perhaps it had been precisely that same gratitude that she started to feel for him what led her to start to fall for one of the most powerful (and dangerous) demons that hell had ever seen, no matter how many times Vaggie told her that they couldn’t afford to trust him, not even now— that he could easily destroy them and everything they’d worked for as soon as he wanted to, or as soon as he got bored of them.

( _bored of her_.)

And Charlie knows that. Contrary to popular belief, she is not a poor, naïve girl who Alastor tricked with a couple of nice words and an improvised musical number. She knows that very well.

But.

X

Charlie feels the contact even before Alastor’s lips fully touch hers. She feels his smile against her mouth and she barely manages to suppress a sigh, closing her eyes tightly at the same time as she starts to have a feeling that the music around them had stopped all of sudden, leaving them in that heavy silence she had been waiting for since the moment Alastor convinced her to leave the group with him to take a well-deserved rest after that long day of work.

Alastor’s mouth feels surprisingly gentle against hers. He kisses her slowly, devouring her gracefully, inch by inch, stealing her breath away. Alastor holds her firmly against himself but always giving her the chance to break free from his grip whenever she wanted to, but Charlie doesn’t do so. It is Alastor the one who ends up moving away from her first, just enough to be able to see her clearly again, taking delight in the blush on her face and her black licorice lips, in her smitten expression and her half-open bambi eyes.

He laughs softly; laying his claws-fingers on her cheeks of half rotted apples, and giving her a smile that Charlie wants to believe is more sincere and genuine that the one he has on his face all the time without fail, no matter the circumstances.

(she wants to believe that his interest in her is sincere as well.)

X

“My darling Charlie,” his voice melts her heart and Charlie dies a little bit in the red within his red, “you’re so delightfully charming!”

That’s right, isn’t it? After all that is how he always calls her. His _one of a kind_. His _charming demon belle_. With her wacky, ridiculous dreams that had called his attention from the beginning, that had managed to entertain him after decades of monotony. And Alastor could be dangerous and irredeemable, but so far he hasn’t lied to her.

( _right?_ )

He kisses her again and Charlie doesn’t stop him even when she feels his sharp tongue running over the contours of her mouth. She doesn’t stop him because she knows Alastor won’t do anything that she doesn’t want to do. Because he (loves her?) is a gentleman and Charlie knows this very well. He doesn’t hurt her let alone touches her in that way that any other demon with his power and in his position would not hesitate to do.

Alastor’s smiles widens even more —in a way that looks almost painful— when he sinks one of his teeth in her lower lip and he marvels at the contrast of her snowy skin and her ebony lips against the red blood that does not take long to flow from the wound. Charlie opens her eyes and due to the pleased look on Alastor’s face she realizes that she had revealed her horns and that her eyes had changed their appearance showing at first glance her demonic heritage, her wilder side— that one the Radio Demon seems to like so much and that she usually hides from everyone else, but not from him. He makes her smile ( _because you are never fully dress without a smile, my dear_ ) and she isn’t afraid to bite him back, much to Alastor’s delight.

This time it is Charlie who kisses him; and they are teeth clashing and tongues rubbing against each other and their bloods mixing together and Charlie forgets about everything and everyone just for once, just this time. Suddenly nothing else exists in the world other than Alastor’s hands holding her close to him and his blood-stained smile staring at her like a hunter to a priceless prey, like a master piece.

Because—

“I could just eat you up,” he mutters with something like love deep beneath the red ocean of his eyes, his claws around her waist and his teeth-razor blades on her neck and Charlie knows he isn’t lying.

X

And even if they haven’t shaken hands, they have ended up making a deal with each other voluntarily.

A blood pact.

X

Because with Alastor sin becomes an art.

**Author's Note:**

> this mess of a fic is based in one of Razzie's comics. I absolutely love their art and all of their charlastor content, so go follow them!


End file.
